


Planet of the Apes: Rewrite the Stars.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Girls and their Apes. [2]
Category: Planet of the Apes (2001), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing and Singing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Forbidden Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Medieval, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Yesenia Davidson enjoyed living a very normal life aboard the Oberon Space Station with her father and helping out with the primates that live aboard with the humans. She loves her apes, cherishing her time spent with them and forming a very unique bond with an aggressive and violate ape named Semos. Yesenia thought that her space adventure with her father and her favorite chimp would be, well, normal. Until she was sucked into a deadly electromagnetic storm when she and her father went after Pericles, her father's chimp partner, and her normal life took a massive nose dive when she crash land on a strange planet, ruled by walking, talking primates! Separated from her father and the world she knew, Yesenia is force to act the part of a slave and sold to Zaius, the famous human hating chimp, yet he is kind, considerate and gentle to her. She encounters his two children, Thade and Lola, and his granddaughter, Siena, but a bond had begun to form between Thade and Yesenia, but with Thade's hatred for humans and Yesenia's status as a slave, the love that they face and forming between them is forbidden in the eyes of of the Apes and Humans.





	Planet of the Apes: Rewrite the Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> A revision of 'Planet of the Apes: Star-Crossed Lovers', but I changed Siena's name to Yesenia and her hair color, though she still the same age.  
> Yesenia and Cheyenne are cousins, Cheyenne's maternal grandfather has a sister who is Yesenia's paternal grandmother, Leo's mother.  
> They will leave in 2011 but awake in 2029, from cryo-sleep.  
> I feel that the song 'Rewrite the Stars' from the Greatest Showman best describes the relationship between Thade and Yesenia.  
> Names:  
> Thade's ex-lover name is Ximera.  
> Attar's Family:  
> Zenobia (Attar's wife)  
> Esther (Attar's newborn daughter)  
> Thade's Family:  
> Zaius (Father)  
> Lola (Sister)  
> Siena (Niece)
> 
> The picture of the girl in the photo is how I image Yesenia to look, I'll also switch the photo of have of Cheyenne in 'Color of the Wind' to this one as well, since the two girls are cousins, though Cheyenne will have bronze skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

**Chapter One: A Whole New Adventure.**

_Ever since I was a little girl, when I first saw Star Wars and Star Trek with my widowed father, I always wanted to travel in space, see new worlds and encounter Aliens of different species and types. My father was very happy about the interest in it, since it was his dream as well, and since than he got me anything about stars and planets, space ships and rockets. But that was only my second love, my first love was primates, that had started with my Uncle John, the brother of my long-been-dead grandmother who is the manager of the San Bruno Primate Shelter. He had taken me to see the apes on my fourth birthday and I fell in love with them. So the bedroom of this sixteen-year-old American girl is a very unique, filled with stars, planets, rockets and primates of all species. It's not very girlie but it does have a vanity covered with make-up and perfumes, so I'm a little girlie but my athletic appearance tends to fool people but I'm not complaining. My dad hasn't complain about it either but I think it's more over the fact that I haven't express an interest in boys that he isn't complaining, though we both are aware of how boys find me very,_ very _attractive._

_There are times where I always think my dad should win an award of 'Best Single Father of the Year'. I mean, he did practically raised me by himself, ever since I was ten months old, after my mom died of  breast cancer. He was there for every little bruise, cut and broken bone, as while being there for me that awkward moment when I started the first stage of womanhood. He didn't sit me down for the 'Bees and Flower' talk until my sixteenth birthday, which was two days ago, but that was the most awkward and uncomfortable moment of my entire sixteen years of life and we both agreed to never talk about it ever again._

_A lot of people had frowned upon my dad raising me by himself, that I didn't have a mother figure in my life, but I did. It was my cousin, Savannah, Uncle John's daughter, who helped my father with many things, mainly teaching him how to raise a girl. And my dad did a pretty good job at it, with the help of Savannah, of course. I was pretty close with her and her husband, so it wasn't an surprise when she became pregnant, gave birth and introduce me to her daughter, Cheyenne, that I got close to my little cousin. Cheyenne was very much a outgoing, bubbly and friendly little five-year-old girl, very much like myself but according to my cousin and her husband, she also picked up on being stubborn, outspoken and brutally honest from me, they were kind of worried that she would also become a wild child just like I am. Nothing wrong with that, she has to be streetwise, wild and tough in order to live in San Francisco, that's for sure._

_I always babysat for Savannah and her husband, who works for my Uncle John, and because of that, Cheyenne and I are pretty close, almost like sisters. Cheyenne looks up to me and I always watch out for her. Since I'm always with them, that was how I was introduce to William Rodman and his father. He was a brilliant man, trying to find a cure for Alzheimer's Disease, in order to cure his father. It was pretty obvious that he loved his father, and it was also pretty obvious that he loved his adopted son as well. A chimp named Caesar, who was very intelligent._

_Anyways, back to my dad's and mine dream, my dad finally got a chance of going on his dream, plus training chimps how to pilot. He was selected to go expedition with other skilled pilots and scientists. My dad was thrilled about going on it until he learned that the Space Station, Oberon, may never return to Earth, that means that my dad would never see me again, and if they do ever return, I'll be dead. My dad probably remembered the pain of losing my mom because he planned to call up a man name Vasich and tell him that he wasn't going on it, but lucky a very close friend of Savannah, a woman named Grace Alexander, had heard about my dad's planning to decline the mission (probably heard it from Savannah) and request that I would be brought along since my dad is the only family I have that I was close to and Savannah didn't want a teenager so soon. It was the longest two weeks that my dad and I had to go through, waiting to see if the board approved of me going. And luckily, they did approve, so I got to go on this mission with my dad._

_I learned that once we passed the sun, we enter cryo sleep, very futuristic, and we won't wake up until the year 2029. So, basically, I'll be a sixteen-year-old girl well into the future. It was pretty cool when I heard it and I was pretty excited that I get to go with my dad on this mission, but I found that the hardest part of leaving Earth behind was never getting to spend time with Savannah and her husband, help Uncle John at his shelter and see Cheyenne grow up. Speaking of her, Cheyenne was pretty upset once she heard that she would never get to see me again but her mom and I told her that even though I was far away, I would always live on in her heart, and she pretty much perk back up after hearing that from us. Like I said, Cheyenne and I were practically sisters, she was the little sister I never had and I was her big sister she never had. While I am sad, that I will never see her again, I know that I would always carry her memory in my heart._

_On the day we had to leave, Uncle John, his son, Savannah and her husband, and Cheyenne, followed us to the Port that the Oberon Space Station would be launching from. Once there, I met the woman who was able to get me on the mission and dad to fulfill his dream, Grace Alexander, and the man who is in Command, Karl Vasich. Karl told my dad that I would assisting Doctor Alexander with the primates and that I should keep a low profile since I am a civilian traveling with them on the expedition. My dad agreed to it, and we gave our last hugs and farewells to our family, Cheyenne gave me a beautiful locket, it was unique locket necklace that featured a lovely filigree lotus flower that is layered over a filigree frame with accent points in the four directions. Cheyenne told me it was a friendship locket, and she has the second one to mine. I opened the locket and found that she had put a picture of the two of us inside already, I looked over and found that Cheyenne had opened up her locket and inside was the same picture. I smiled at her and hugged her to my chest, whispering to her that I was going to miss her so much, she told me the same thing before I set her back down on her feet and followed my father towards the Space station that we would be calling home for now on._

_My dad told me that he needed to be introduced to his chimp partner, Pericles, and asked if I wanted to come with him, and I just smiled up at him and he scoffed, mumbling 'Sorry, Stupid question.' I didn't say anything but that look he shot my way, told me that my lack of response was noted and not appreciated. We arrived at the area where the primates were going to put in cryo but they would be sedated before doing so, in order to preventing from panicking and hurting the handlers or themselves. I watched as my dad was introduced to Pericles when I felt something grasp a strand of my hair, I looked over my shoulder, realizing that I was standing near a cage, and saw a chimp twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, transfix with the vibrancy uniqueness of my hair. The color of my hair has always put me in the center of attention, it was a very beautiful platinum blond color, similar to the color of the moon when it's full._

_(Everyone always thought that I dyed my hair until I showed them a picture of me when I was a little girl with this hair color and they know that my hair is a natural color, but I'm not the only one with this hair color. Cheyenne has this hair color as well, but with her copper skin color and her brown eyes, it made her look beautifully exotic. But with her, everyone and anyone sees that our hair color is all natural.)_

_And this chimp was specially drawn to my hair, giving each strand special attention. I smiled at him and slowly turned, so that I was facing him but he still had my hair in his hold. The chimp looked up at me up the most beautiful, vibrant hazel eyes that I had ever seen on a chimp, well, second to Caesar of course, but this chimp had prettier eyes that him. I watched as his attention was drawn to the locket around my neck and he reached through the bars with his free hand to grab it, my hair still being held in his other hand, his thumb stroked the lotus flower on the locket._

_I could see out of my corner of my eye that dad and Grace was now watching our interactions with wary and curious eyes, which told me that this chimp was prone to aggression and rage. I returned my attention back to the ape and saw that he was switching his attention between my locket and my hair. He looked up at me and I smiled down at him. He stared at me for a while before releasing both the locket and hair, and reached out with both hands to my face, his eyes staring into mine with an intensity that startled me. I didn't startle or tense when I felt the pads of his fingers touching either side of my jaw, I was relax and calm as I felt him stroke the side of my jaw, my chin, my cheekbones, basically my entire face. But he was very gentle and soft as he trace my entire face._

_He pulled his hands away and I watched him as he drew closer to the bars and me, he place his face near the bars and I realized that he wanted me to do the same to him. So I did. I stroked his face in the same manner as he did mine. I dropped my hands back to my side and turned my head when I heard my dad's voice, calling me over, so that I could be properly introduce to my boss. I smiled down at the chimp and laid the palm of my hand on his cheek before drawing it back through the bars and making my way towards my dad and Grace._

_Grace smiled at me, telling me that she was pretty worried about Semos making any physical contact with me. She continued on, saying that Semos is very wary of humans and has been prone to fly into violent fits of rage at a drop of a hat. She told me that they got him from a biotech firm called Gen-Sys Laboratories, the board had believed that Semos would an excellent candidate for them but she was having second doubts about bringing him until she witness his gentleness with me. Grace told me that Semos had never shown such gentleness with anyone until me, he learned to be wary around humans. She was glad that she listened to Savannah about me, and that she couldn't wait to work with me. Than she asked if I wanted to work with Semos and I immediately said yes. Grace had looked at my dad at my response and he shrugged his shoulders, telling her that I always had a certain talent with animals, he wasn't surprised that I had started to form a bond with an human-wary chimp._

_When we finally launch and making our way pass the sun, Karl ordered everyone to make their way to the cryo pods, the primates were already asleep at this point, so no one had to worry about them. My dad and I made our way towards our pods, I waved at Grace, who had walked pass us to make her way to her cryo pad. My dad told me to get into my pod first so that he could put me into cryo sleep. His pod was on auto-cryo, so when he got in, it would simply activate. I climbed in, and my dad kissed my forehead and said 'Goodnight, Princess, I'll see you in 2029.' I smiled at him and said. 'Goodnight, dad, see you in 2029.'_

_He step back and pushed a button, I watched as the lid of the pod slowly lowered itself. Once it closed, I heard it locking into place, and closed my eyes, waiting for the cryo sleep to activate and put me to sleep. The last thought I had before falling into unconscious was:_ "A whole new adventure is waiting just for me in the year 2029."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognize the name Cheyenne Walker, than you should. She's my main character from my 'Colors of the Wind', she's five since it takes place during in 'the Rise of the Planet of the Apes', and Yesenia is sixteen.  
> Yesenia and Cheyenne have the same personality, since Cheyenne was always around Yesenia.


End file.
